Can Homunculi Fall In Love?
by Deersdonteatbabies
Summary: A young girl searches for the Elric brothers in order to help them on their journey. Things don't go as planned when she meets a certain Homunculus. Love triangle (EnvyxAlaskaxGreed)
1. Chapter 1

My name is Alaska and I'm 20 years old. I don't have a home because I'm always traveling. I'm a very skilled fighter, probably one of the best you'll ever meet. My weapon of choice is an axe. I've heard a lot about the Elric brothers and how they're trying to get their bodies back. I think their story is very touching and i want to help them on their journey. I'm on my way to central to find them. Colonel Mustang is an old friend of mine and I know he's been helping the Elric brothers so I decided to go and pay him a visit to see if he can tell me where I might be able to find them. When I walked into the large building everyone was staring at me. I've been told I'm a very attractive woman and I guess I don't exactly fit in plus I've never been here before. With everything that been going on lately you have to be careful with strangers. I walked up to a desk where a girl was sitting behind it. "Excuse me, can you tell me where Colonel Mustangs office is?" She looked up at me and noticed the axe on my back. I could tell she didn't trust me. Finally she spoke "What business do you have with the Colonel?" I knew she wasn't going to let me go that easy. "I'm a friend. My name is Alaska and I have something important I need to talk to him about so if you could just tell me where his office is" After a few minutes of arguing Havoc walked up to the desk. "Alaska is that you?" He said happily "Yes, Havoc it's me" I smiled. He pulled me into a hug and said "What brings you to central?" Once removing myself from Havocs tight embrace I told him I was looking for Mustang. He told me where I could find his office. I narrowed my eyes and smirked at the girl at the desk as I walked past. She rolled her eyes at me. I walked down the long hallway until I reached Mustangs office. I knocked on the door. When I heard him say 'come in' I opened the door and walked inside. Mustang looked up from his paper work and was surprised to see me standing there. "Alaska? What are you doing here?" "I'm looking for the Elric brothers" I said coldly and walked closer to his desk. His expression grew serious. "What do you want with the Elric brothers?" I sighed "I thought their story was touching and I want to help them." He stared at me for a second before saying "You don't know what you're getting yourself into Alaska." I scoffed " I know exactly what I'm getting myself into. I'm aware of everything that's been going on and I know about the homunculi." Mustangs eyes grew wide "What! How do you know about the Homunculi?" I stared at him 'What should I say? Should I tell him the truth?" I thought. I knew I could trust Mustang so I told him. "I was good friends with the one names Greed. The other Homunculi and the one they call 'Father' are responsible for his death." Mustang stood up and slammed his fists on the desk. "How could you be friends with one of them!? Are you crazy!?" He yelled. I was getting angry but decided it was best to keep my cool. Fighting with him won't get me any closer to finding the Elrics. "Chill out. He left the other Homunculi a long time ago and he was harmless if you didn't get in his way." Mustang seemed to have calmed down a bit. "Fine. But I don't want you getting hurt." "I can take care of myself and we can't let them get away with everything they've done. You need my help. It's going to take a lot more than the Elric brothers and the military to stop them!" Before he could answer the doors of Mustangs office flew open and a boy with golden hair and golden eyes came running in. Behind him was a boy in armor. I assumed that was the Fullmetal Alchemist and his younger brother Al. "Hey Mustang we - huh who's this?" Ed said looking at me. Mustang walked in front of his desk and put a hand on my shoulder. "This is Alaska. She's here to help you on your journey." Ed glared at me "We don't need help. Besides, how do we know we can trust her?" "Be nice brother" Al said. Mustang took his hand off my shoulder and walked up to Ed. "It's okay Ed. She's an old friend." Ed crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Yeah like that makes me feel better." He uncrossed his arms "She'll probably just get in the way." It was my turn to glare at him. "You think because I'm a girl I can't fight!? Huh shorty?" I yelled "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE HIM" Ed yelled "Brother calm down nobody said that" Mustang stood I between us "Alaska is going with you. I don't want to hear anymore arguing. Got it Fullmetal"? I smiled triumphantly. Ed growled "Fine. We're leaving tomorrow"

This is the first fanfiction I've ever written. I put it up before but ended up deleting it. I was thinking about continuing it but I'm not sure so let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

You boarded the train. Ed sat next to you and Al across from you. As expected Ed was complaining about something. You didn't know what because you weren't really paying attention. Someone probably made fun of his height again. Al, as always was trying to calm him down. You couldn't help but think about Greed. Sure, he acted like all he wanted was money and power but you knew he was full of shit. He wasn't a bad guy. You couldn't help but think back to the day you met him and everything you've been through.  
*flashback*  
You limped down the streets of Dublith late at night. You were bleeding, badly. You were looking for a place to take care of your wounds. You had just gotten done fighting a gang of men who tried to rob and possibly rape you. Normally it wouldn't be a problem for you. You were a skilled fighter after all. You've been training since you were little. Unfortunately for you, you were low on energy from lack of food and sleep. You could hardly stand let alone fight and there were a lot of them. In the end you managed to beat them.  
As you were walking you noticed a place called the Devils Nest. "Perfect. There's no way anyone could be in this dump." You said aloud. Oh, how very wrong you were.  
You made your way to the building and stumbled through the door. To your surprise you were met with the faces of a few chimeras and one very greedy homunculus.  
Obviously surprised and a bit angry that you had just barged into their hideout, the chimeras gathered around the door. The homunculus was still seated on the couch between two women. "Shit" you mumbled. One arm was holding onto the door frame for support the other was around your bleeding body. "Hey boss, she's hurt pretty bad." One of the chimeras spoke. "Is that so" The homunculus walked over to you. His eyes creeping over your body. He smirked. "The names Greed. These are my possessions Martel, Bido, Roa, Ulchi, and Dolcetto and who might you be?" 'Greed? Possessions? What the hell kind of people are they?' You thought. "Alaska and what the hell kind of name is Greed?" You glared at him. He only smiled. "I'm greedy as can be. I want money, power, sex, women, status, anything you can think of. I even want to rule the world." His smile grew. You scoffed. He grabbed your chin, his face getting closer to yours. "Why don't you let us help you? We wouldn't want such a pretty face going to waste." You pulled out of his grasp. "I don't need your help. I can take care of my own injuries."  
"Ooooh looks like we've got a feisty one. This should be fun. Martel get her a change of clothes and bandage her up." Greed ordered. "Yes boss." Martel put you on the bed and left to go get what she needed. Soon she walked back into the room and started tending to your injuries. "You know... Greed said you can stay here if you agree to work for him." "Fine" you said flatly. "Agreeing so easily?" You kept staring at the ceiling. "I need to find work somewhere and there are worse things than working for a man like him."

*time skip*

You've been working for Greed for a long time. You learned all about chimeras, homunculi, and father. Greed told you everything. You knew everything about his past and how he was created. Sure, he would talk to the others but it was different with you. You had formed a close relationship. He even stopped bringing around all those other girls. You couldn't help but think it was because of his feelings for you, though he wouldn't admit it. You were determined to get it out of him. You sat down next to him on the couch. Greed pulled you into a kiss. When you broke apart he frowned. It was more of an annoyed frown though. "What's wrong Alaska?" "I don't know what you think this is but it's not going to continue unless you admit that I'm more than just a possession to you." "Your threats aren't going to work sweetheart." You looked away and crossed your arms. "We'll see about that." You heard Greed sigh. "Fine but you better not tell anyone about this." You smiled. "Not a word."  
Days later you made your way back to the Devils Nest. Once you walked inside your eyes widened. There they were. All of your friends laying on the ground...dead. "No. Wha-what happened? How did...wait, where's Martel and Greed?" You started running through the hideout trying to find them. "Where are you?" You whispered. You heard noise in the sewer so you ran there. That's when you saw it. Greed was laying there motionless. He had been fighting Wrath. "That bastard." You saw Wrath talking to a suit of armor. 'That must be Alphonse Elric. Greeds been talking about him." You thought.  
Wrath then pushed one of his swords inside the armor killing whatever was inside. It must have been Martel. She was the only one that could fit and the only one left. Soon Wrath left with Greed. You fell to your knees and sobbed. "How could I let this happen? I should have been here. They needed me and I let them down. I should have been here to protect them!"  
*end of flashback*  
From that day on you swore you would get revenge. You'd bring Wrath down even if it meant losing your own life. Thats part of the reason why you decided to help the Elric brothers. You clenched your fists. You were soon broken out of your thoughts by Ed. "We're here. You alright?"


End file.
